


Blue

by Alilloki3s3i3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Confused Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Facials, Light Angst, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilloki3s3i3/pseuds/Alilloki3s3i3
Summary: After a long tiresome shift at the diner, I decide to follow up on my boyfriend's advice of taking time for self care. This leads to my attempt at a relaxing anti-anxiety blue facial before our pizza date. Unfortunately, in the chaos of preparations, I completely forget to wash off the mask.
Kudos: 11





	1. First Facial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope everyone is staying well and healthy. The other night amidst my isolation I did a facial which actually was a blue charcoal mask. This idea came to me, and I thought I'd share it. 
> 
> Please don't copy to another site. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel or the characters Loki or Thor.

Standing in front of my large bathroom mirror I place my hands flat on the cool porcelain counter. Closing my eyes, I slowly roll my shoulders as I let the tension and stress of the day melt away with a deep exhale. Despite the exhaustion, I am grateful for my job at the diner. After all, that's where I met my alien boyfriend.

I chuckle as I remember about half a year ago, two strangers parading into the small diner. The large golden haired one demanding to, "sample the Midgardian beverage known as coffee." Next to him, but slightly behind, a dark haired pale man rolled his eyes while crossing his arms firmly over his chest. He had sarcastically and icely retorted, "Really, Thor? Must you command the attention of all the mortals within a 50 foot radius of your arrogant ass?" I had been standing serving a table closest to them and couldn't hold in my giggles from the snarky remark from the mysterious and handsome figure. His impatient hard eyes swiftly found me. His eyes slightly softened as I bit my lower lip and shyly waved. His dark brow lifted in amusement as he approached me. The rest is history.

Two of our five best waiters quit last week, leaving me to deal with way too many tables to serve with hungry impatient customers. Shrugging off their demeaning comments and "demanding to see the manager" rants in my mind, I open my eyes to focus on the present.

Loki once told me women on Asgard take long candle lit baths with a glass of wine and receive weekly massages from healers to unwind. I'm not a fancy type of girl, so a candle lit bath seems a little over kill to me, but doesn't mean I won't try smaller relaxation methods.

So after my shift today at the diner, I stopped at the store to buy a face mask.  
"Freeman Feeling Beautiful Clay Mask, Anti-Stress, Dead Sea Minerals" _Dead Sea minerals sounds natural. And anti-stress? Hell yeah!_

Now that leaves me currently smearing face mask substance on the tips of fingers. It's cold, thick, sticky, and blue! _Is this too much? Not enough? Oh well, guess we'll wait and see._ I tentatively bring my fingers up to the middle of my face and smear the blue cream up the bridge of my nose and across my forehead. Taking my other hand I spread the substance down my cheeks, over my eyelids, across my chin, below my nose, and before I know it, my entire face except my eyes and mouth is blue.

Frowning, I pick up the container and look for the directions. _How long does this stay on? 10 minutes...okay. So it's supposed to harden and dry to my face?_ I quickly wash and dry my hands.

Glancing down at my wrist watch I see the time is already 6:47 pm. _Oh shoot. He'll be here in less than 15 minutes!_ In all the 4 months of dating Loki, or as he calls it, courting, he has never once been late for our dates. If anything, he's usually early. Attempting to push down the anxiety of having to rush preparations for pizza and movie night,... _so much for an anti-anxiety mask_...I yank my phone out and order 1 large pepperoni pizza with breadsticks. Last time I ordered a medium pizza I felt bad because Loki was still hungry. I forget how big Asgardian...well, Jotun appetites are.

Having the order completed I dash to the kitchen of my tiny house. To my horror I realize I forgot to do the dishes last night.  
"Ugh. You stupid woman! Of all the days you decide to be lazy, it had to be last night…" I scold myself.  
The neon green numbers of time on my microwave mock me as it reads 6:53 pm. Frantically looking around for a miracle, I grab an extra table cloth from under my sink and chaotically shove all the dishes and left overs inside of it, roll it up, tie the top, drag the ugly looking Santa bag out into the garage to hide it with the garbage.

While in this immediate hustle and bustle, I completely forget about the hardening blue mask covering my face.

Running back inside I dig in my junk drawer for matches. Finding them, I light my pine needle scented candle and set it in the middle of the little round oak table. Rushing over to my couch, I prop the pillows up, set the remote on the ottoman, and flick the switch to my gas fireplace. Hearing it whoosh to life, I take a deep breath to calm my racing heart.

I startle when I hear 3 distinct hard knocks on my door. Gazing down at my watch, I see 7:59 pm. I can't help but smile and playfully roll my eyes at his princely punctuality. Walking over towards the door I pull down and smooth out my light green blouse and rub my sweaty palms on the thighs of my dark blue jeans. Grabbing the brass handle and twisting the lock open I see my tall handsome smirking boyfriend. He wears his dark green loose Asgardian tunic and black leather pants with dark knee high leather boots. He is holding a small bouquet of white roses. _Oh he is just such a gentleman!_

For some reason though, immediately his smirk fades and his dark brows furrow together in a confused frown as he steps inside my home. I shut the front door and saunter over to him. He quickly drags his eyes over me from head to toe and back up to gaze intently at me as if he is looking for something.

"Hello my prince, miss me?" I say with my own smirk as I approach him for a hug and kiss. However to my displeasure, he holds up a hand and takes a slight step back. My eyes widen in confusion. _Have I done something wrong?_ He slowly sets the flowers down on the kitchen counter within his reach as his expression becomes unreadable.

"Explain the meaning of this," he says in a low and calm firm voice.


	2. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"What? Meaning of what Loki?" My tone comes out slightly more defensive than I want, but I am beginning to feel flustered the way he is looking at me. His icy green eyes narrow and nostrils flare. His face then flashes with hurt? _What the hell am I missing?_

"Am I a joke to you? Is this some sort of game or prank, darling? I'm going to be honest and say it is done with poor taste." His voice is tight with emotions of either hidden anger or hurt, perhaps both. "I would appreciate you ceasing this game of yours immediately." 

"What? Loki I haven't done anything! The last prank I pulled on you was hiding your helmet in my laundry basket 2 weeks ago." I am becoming further frustrated. After a long hard day of work I was so looking forward to a relaxing evening with my Mr. Mischief. _Apparently even that is too much to ask for._

He slowly walks up to me with his eyes darting back and forth between my eyes as if searching for some hidden explanation. _What has gotten into him?_ After several silent moments between us, he closes his eyes and takes a slow deep breath. When he opens his eyes, his face is completely blank. 

"Very well. If you insist on this childish mockery I shall take my leave." He says in what I call his royal voice. Void of emotion and heavy with authority and finality. My stomach drops. _Leave? As in for the evening…or leave our relationship?_ Tears prick my eyes and I reach out for his shoulder as he turns to leave. He immediately tenses. 

"Loki, wait! What happened? Where are you going? Stop assuming I know what you are talking about. Please, just talk to me!" I plead in frustration. Sighing heavily he slowly turns back to me. 

His dark velvety voice spews at me in condescending sarcasm, "Talk? Just look in the mirror, love." I wince as he has never spoken so harshly to me before. "I am aware frost giants are known to hold the intelligence of a pile of rocks, but do you honestly think I am dull enough not to understand your mockery?" 

Anger fills my entire being. _Play the pity card, huh? I think not._ "I have NEVER thought less of you for being a Jotun. You damn well know that. I love both your forms Loki. And I don't see how..." while frowning my face feels very tight for some odd reason. Reaching up to scratch my forehead my fingers are met with a hard dry coating. _What the...OH SHIT. I'm still blue._ Wide eyed I look at Loki and see him still scowling at me with hands set on his hips impatiently waiting for me to continue my rant. 

Clearing my throat and in a much softer and reassuring voice I say, "Loki. Sweetheart, I um. I forgot my face was blue. I...um...this isn’t a joke. I just wanted to relax.” Pointing at my face I stress, “ this is not something you or anyone was supposed to see." 

Narrowing his eyes at me, I know he scans my statements for the truth. He tilts his head slightly to the left as he lightly frowns in contemplation with sharp eyes of evaluation. He is about to speak but I interrupt. 

"Look, I know you know I am telling the truth. _Ugh, this is so embarrassing_. I know underneath my blue coating I am blushing red. "Loki, do you know what a facial is? Or like a face mask for relaxing?" I ask in a hopeful tone. 

He raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Painting one's face is relaxing here? I find Midgard to be stranger every day." 

"No! It's not paint, Loki. Facial masks have certain chemicals and natural remedies in them to help rejuvenate the skin on the face. Or hydrate it or help with acne. Things like that! I personally haven't done one before, yeah I wash my face, but never have done a facial before. They come in different colors too! Some I think are yellow, or pink. Oh! Even black for a charcoal mask. And-" Loki begins to smirk and holds up a hand for me to stop babbling. I am grateful since I tend to over talk when stressed. 

His eyes soften. Calmly and softly he speaks, "To clarify, this” he vaguely gestures to my face “'facial' is for healing imperfections of the skin and is only coincidentally the shade of my Jotun form. Yes?" 

"Um...well I got mine because it said anti-stress on the bottle, but yes, I had no idea the color it was going to be." I sigh. Gently smiling I raise my hands up to cup his face. Running my thumbs along his smooth jaw line I continue gazing into his eyes, "Loki, I love you. I would never mock you or tease you about your heritage. I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings." He brought his large cool hands up to rest on mine upon his face. 

"Darling, it is I who must apologize for, as you Midgardians say, jumping to conclusions. Please forgive me, dearest. I don't know exactly how to express my feelings about this misunderstanding, but I hold no ill thoughts against you. I would accept your apology, except there is nothing to forgive. I love you as well, darling." With that he gently smiles and kisses the top of my head. 

"As you said, there's nothing to forgive. But yes, I accept your apology. Thank you for the roses by the way, they are beautiful." I say as I smile and glance over to them resting on the counter emanating a sweet fragrance that now mixes with the pine scent in the air. "Now we can enjoy this evening and cuddle!" I sound childish, but I really could care less right now. I see the tension completely melt off his shoulders as all is right again. 

"Mm hm" he hums his acknowledgement of my thanks. His voice is low and sultry as he says, "And cuddle? Of course, darling." He smoothly slides his hands down my arms, across my shoulders, and down my sides making goosebumps form under my thin blouse. I feel my stomach flip as his hands grip firmly on my hips, caressing them with his thumbs. He gently pulls me to him and nestles his lips against my ear. His long black tendrils of hair fall on my face and slightly tickle me. I feel his cool breath against me as his velvet voice drawls, "I will hold and caress you all night long if you so desire." He begins landing soft wet open mouthed kisses trailing down my neck. My knees grow weak and I let out a happy little whimper. 

Startling both of us, mostly me, two heavy knocks with a muffled "pizza delivery" sound from the front door. I sigh and dejectedly leave the comfortable embrace to grab the money out of my purse from the coat closet and open the front door. The pizza boy’s eyes and mouth become wide in shock as he stumbles to catch the pizza he almost drops. _That's it. Never doing a damn facial mask ever again._ I hand him the money and he hands me the pizza and breadsticks avoiding my eyes. "Thanks. Keep the change." I shut the door with my foot and set the food on the counter. 

"Loki, I'm going to go wash this damn thing off my face now. I just about gave that kid a heart attack." I say as I walk to leave the kitchen.

"Yes darling, I believe there should only be one Jotun in this relationship. And I wear the blue so much better, don't you think?" His sarcastic playful tone makes me stop and swiftly turn around. I playfully glare at him stomping over to where he stands near the pizza. His eyes are twinkling with mischief. Doing my best not to smile, I squeeze my eyes tightly shut and stick my tongue out directly at his smug face before quickly running out of arm's reach. 

I am just rounding the corner to the bathroom giggling to myself when, **_slap!_ **

"Ahh!" I yelp in surprise, now feeling a bright sting on my butt from the playful smack Loki just gifted me with. "Naughty..." I scold and turn to glare, but no one is behind me. 

"Hehehe." I hear him laugh from the TV room. _How the hell is he already so far away? Oh, duh. Magic._

Turning the bathroom sink faucet on warm, I finally scrub the blue coating off my face. _Well this thing was anything but stress relieving or relaxing. Maybe I should try the Asgardian way. I'm sure Loki won't mind switching our movie night into a candle lit wine drinking bath night..._


End file.
